Predictable
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Inuyasha and Koga fight for Seme status...as often and as wildly as possible. Adults only, kudasai. ON HIATUS.
1. Part I

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Predictable

"First one to reach the tree?" suggested Koga, with a lopsided grin.

"First one to draw blood," Inuyasha countered, curling a lip and cracking his knuckles.

"First one to be knocked unconscious," bargained Koga, making a fist.

They had been at this for too long. Always fighting over her in the same ridiculous fashion: Koga too amorous, Inuyasha too defensive. They would threaten, scuffle, threaten again, and then part company, with dire warnings of the danger each faced the next time they met. And what the heck did they think the winner of this little contest was going to get? Kagome thought to herself, her cheeks a bright crimson. She was no longer embarrassed or flattered, just exasperated. She rallied her spirits, summoned her companions, and invited Ginta and Hakkaku to join them. Cheerfully, she said, "Let's go make lunch. By the time we're done eating, I'm sure they'll be finished." She smiled brightly at the group—as if to say none of this bothered her a bit, waved at her two suitors (well, one suitor and one…whatever he was), and headed for the clearing beyond the glade. Shippo murmured something childishly derisive under his breath, and Miroku and Sango gave each other that look of annoyed bemusement that had become their trademark at such times.

Inuyasha and Koga, meanwhile, had turned to listen to Kagome's little speech. Inuyasha offered an impatient and futile protest, while Koga made a casual declaration of love. And as she and the others walked away, they faced each other again.

"See what you did, idiot! You made Kagome leave," snapped Inuyasha.

"Fool, you're the one who scared her off," shouted Koga.

"Shabby wolf," bellowed Inuyasha.

"Mangy dog," yelled Koga.

"First one to be pinned," declared Inuyasha.

"Done," said Koga.

Inuyasha removed his sword and stripped off his robe and shirt, while Koga took off his armor. Inuyasha was first into a crouched position, but Koga was swifter once in place and threw himself at the hanyo with jewel shard-enhanced impact. He forced Inuyasha onto his back, and the two tumbled and rolled until their deadlock was broken by a large boulder, into which they crashed unceremoniously.

"Damn," swore Inuyasha, rubbing his hip.

"Watch where you're going," snapped Koga, shaking his head.

"Me? You're the one who doesn't know how to fight."

"I'll beat you, that's for sure."

Growling, they leapt up and grappled again. Heads bowed and pressed together, arms gripping each other's tightly, Koga swung a leg to trip Inuyasha and contacted. Inuyasha took Koga down with him but found he now had the wolf-yokai poised on top of him. Koga laughed in triumph. "Slow, clumsy little dog! I win," he boasted.

Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach and flipped him high overhead. Koga took to the air and landed gracefully on his feet. Inuyasha scrambled to rise and face his opponent.

"First to beg for mercy," coaxed Koga.

"It'll be you," grinned Inuyasha, puffing out his chest.

The battle began anew, with each opponent using his advantages to keep the other off kilter, but Inuyasha's rash, hurried attacks could not outmatch Koga's speed, and soon, he found himself again pinned.

"I'll never beg," snarled Inuyasha.

Koga suspected this was true. He was a proud mutt, if inept and inadequate as a mate for Kagome. As Inuyasha struggled to free himself, Koga's mind worked furiously to come up with a way to make him lose the bet. In a flash, it came to him: the way he had once seen the alpha wolf-yokai display dominance over the tribe into which he was born… Could he manage it?

"Will you beg to be released?" Koga demanded, sitting on Inuyasha's chest and pressing his wrists down hard to keep him from thrashing.

"Never!" barked Inuyasha.

With lightning speed, Koga rose to his knees and flipped Inuyasha onto his belly, then sat down on the small of his back. He gripped and pressed down on Inuyasha's arms just below the shoulders.

"What are you doing, you jerk?" Inuyasha writhed but could not raise himself.

Koga raised up onto his toes and swiftly yanked down Inuyasha's billowy firerat-cloth pants. Then he came down hard on his knees and hooked his ankles around Inuyasha's thighs.

"What the hell?!" cried Inuyasha, desperate to free himself.

Koga pinned the released shoulder and let go the other for an instant to lift the fur flap and release his erection. He leaned forward and pressed it between Inuyasha's pale, vulnerable cheeks.

"I give up!" Inuyasha yelped. "You win!"

Koga smiled. "I know," he said, and began to edge his hips forward.


	2. Part II

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, and I don't really want them. I just wanna borrow the boys and play with them a little.

Author's Note: Thanks to author TwistedHilarity for modeling (in "Demon Terror," for one) just how well outrageous humor can work in these kinds of stories. I've cranked up the humor in this chapter; would love feedback to let me know if you like it.

Predictable, Part II

It took a full two days for Inuyasha to walk without looking like he'd been riding Kagome's bicycle halfway across the country. As he and his companions pursued the increasingly cold trail of Naraku, Inuyasha walked (running was out of the question) and, as he walked, he burned, in both mind and anal region. Koga, that filthy, shard-powered whelp, hadn't been satisfied with winning the bet or even with a good long gloat. No, he'd actually done it. He'd unsheathed that mangy wolf cock and rammed it home, into Inuyasha's unprepared and unwilling ass, and hadn't stopped until he'd filled the struggling, snarling hanyo's body with nasty wolf-spunk that Inuyasha could smell even after he'd spent two hours in a hot spring washing and soaking himself. Unforgivable!

To add insult to injury, Inuyasha then had to endure an equally humiliating interrogation from his cohorts as they traveled:

Miroku, with a smirk, walking behind him as they crossed a wide empty field: "He must've really beaten you up good, huh, Inuyasha? Did he hurt your back or something? You're walking all funny."

"Shut up!"

Sango, with concern, as Inuyasha ate his ramen in a crouched position rather than his usual seated one: "Are you badly wounded, Inuyasha?" Kirara chimed in with the effrontery of a sympathetic trill.

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome, with curiosity, as they set up camp for the night and Inuyasha winced as he bent over to toss wood onto the fire: "Just what _did_ Koga-kun do to you?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

And Shippo, under his breath in the dark, with one eye open as he watched Inuyasha try, without success, to find a comfortable sleeping position on a tree limb: "That's what you get for being so stupid about Koga."

The kitsune's whines of outrage as Inuyasha hit him square-on with three individual pieces of underripe fruit was woefully inadequate relief for his need of vengeance. But it was a start.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome in Shippo's defense, and Inuyasha plummeted from the tree to land, with perfect accuracy, on his ass. He cursed a muffled blue streak, damning all of his companions and everyone else he had ever met to unending suffering. "Inuyasha?" queried Kagome, as if she had not just caused him entirely unwarranted pain. He growled and left the campsite. Enough of this crap. It was time for Koga to pay.

The scruffy little fraud had been heading back to his pack when they'd last encountered him. There was something about a challenge to his authority from some upstart, but it hadn't stopped the scrawny braggart from pausing to declare his love for Kagome—again! reprehensible!—and make Inuyasha have to challenge him. By now, he had probably already arrived at his smelly cave. Inuyasha stopped running to sniff the air and be sure he was still heading in the right direction. He hoped the challenger hadn't done Koga too much harm: Inuyasha wanted him in good shape for the payback he was going to get.

His cock hardened thinking about it. Inuyasha gasped. What the hell was he getting stiff about? This was about revenge, not fucking. He would pummel Koga into dust. He'd rip his tail off and choke him with it. He'd pin him to the ground and rip his chest open. Yes, he'd pin him and spread his legs hard and…

"What the hell?!" he berated himself, feeling his erection throb in his hakama. It made no sense to be getting all hot and bothered while thinking about Koga. Maybe that damned wolf had made him sick somehow, thrusting that thing inside him like that. That must be it. His cock twitched. He _had_ to get his mind on something else, and fast.

He folded his arms across his chest and concentrated on Kagome. An image formed in his mind: Kagome running toward him in the sun, arms outstretched, smiling, her odd little green hip robe swishing as she ran, exposing her long pale legs, her breasts bouncing in her little white shirt. His erection flagged. He frowned down at it. Damn. Ah well, at least he wasn't thinking about fucking Koga anymore. He leapt into the air and continued his journey. He'd be at Koga's den soon.

And soon, indeed, he did arrive. (Amazing how fast a hanyo can travel to escape an unwanted erection dilemma.) Appearing beneath the ledge outside the cave, Inuyasha called to his rival: "Koga! Come out! I'm gonna destroy your scrawny wolf ass in front of your whole mangy pack!"

"Go away," whined Hakkaku, leaning out over the ledge. "Koga's not here."

"What?!" said Inuyasha, outraged that his excellent opening line had been wasted on the likes of that spiky-haired fool.

"If he were, he'd only defeat you again and send you running," taunted Ginta.

Inuyasha growled and leapt up to the ledge on which Koga's followers stood. He grabbed the pair by their hair and bashed their heads together. As they were sent sprawling, he demanded with a menacing snarl: "Where is he?"

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged worried glances. Koga would certainly not want Inuyasha barging in on his battle with the leader of the western wolf pack. They'd get beaten to a pulp if they told. Hakkaku opted for backpedaling. "We…uh…don't know," he mumbled. "We'll tell him you're looking for him, ok?"

At the same moment, Ginta had decided that Koga's wrath later might be better than Inuyasha's wrath now. He spoke at the same time as his cohort: "Take the path down there to the river's edge. He's there, but he's busy!"

Inuyasha sifted through the overlapping speech, kicked out at Koga's absurd back-up duo, and leapt to the path. He ran and flew like the wind. Any lingering pain in his nether region was obliterated by his hunger to settle the score, though it took some effort to ignore the return of the bulge in his hakama.

He could smell them before he could see them, and he winced at its familiarity. Not just the heavy, oversweet scent of wolf, but the tang of something else—the one that still clung to his body despite his best efforts to remove it. Damn that Koga! Had he not only marked Inuyasha's body but polluted his senses?

His question was answered more swiftly than he was ready for. The hanyo came to a screeching halt, dumbstruck, as he approached the battle. He stared at Koga from behind, straddling a slender but well-muscled wolf yokai, his hips thrusting and grunts of triumph punctuating each forceful plunge.

"Damn, Koga! Do you fuck everyone you fight?!"

Koga paused mid-thrust and turned his head. He smiled a grin that could only be called wolfish at Inuyasha. "Works well, why not?" He glanced down at Inuyasha's hakama and his smile broadened. "Wait your turn, Inuyasha. I'm almost through here."


	3. Part III

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Predictable, Part III

Offering a disgusted snort, Inuyasha loudly declared his intention to leave immediately. No way was he going to stay and watch Koga's revolting behavior. Especially because, he suddenly noted, the black-tailed wolf yokai on the bottom was actually moving his hips back into Koga and huffing away. Did that weak little puppy actually _like_ being Koga's bitch? And he did not seem to care at all that Inuyasha was watching them! _Sick_, he concluded definitively, even as his cock disagreed. He reached a hand down and punched himself between the legs. The pain was so harsh it made him see stars, but at least it brought down that damned erection. And fortunately, Koga was so busy "defeating" the worthless pup beneath him that he hadn't seen Inuyasha's little act of self-violence. But damn, Koga sure was winning the fight! Koga's hands dug possessively into the bare ass beneath him, his hips were going a mile a minute, and his grin was greedy and wide. Inuyasha wondered whether he could move as fast, or whether it was the jewel shards that turned Koga into such a fuck-machine. In either case, it was an impressive display. No wonder his own ass still hurt. He swore at himself for continuing to watch and turned away, determined not to get another boner from seeing even one more second of this foul display. But as he moved, something beside the wolves, sparkling in the light, caught his eye. What the hell was it? He squinted and made out a tiny clay pot, filled with a pale liquid. Oil? Was that bastard using _oil_ on that worthless little whelp's ass?! When he'd taken Inuyasha he hadn't used oil, not even spit! He'd just kept pushing until Inuyasha's muscles gave way and let him in. It had torn Inuyasha up and that rat Koga didn't even care! Hell, he enjoyed it! Inuyasha ground his teeth. He redoubled his pledge of vengeance as he stalked off, cock and ass both sore now.

Downstream, Inuyasha kicked stones and listened to the trickle of the water while he nursed his anger. Certainly, Koga would be weakened after his exploits with that inferior little beggar, and Inuyasha could take advantage of that. He thought back a few days, remembering how Koga's whole demeanor had changed when he'd finally withdrawn and rolled off Inuyasha's back. He'd laughed and panted and expressed a desire for some of those crispy potato things Kagome had once given him. Inuyasha had snarled and sworn and punched the sprawled wolf in the head and back, but Koga hadn't even seemed to notice. "Damn, that felt good, mutt," Koga had concluded, catching his breath. "I oughta do it more often."

"Not on my ass, you won't," Inuyasha had snapped back.

"Hurt, huh?" Koga had casually replied, rolling onto his side to face his wounded foe. Inuyasha was lying on his back, arms folded across his chest. Koga had propped himself up on an elbow and looked quizzically into Inuyasha's eyes. "Yeah, too dry. I shoulda spit," he'd said, winking. "But you'll get used to it. Probably never been fucked, eh?"

Inuyasha had turned over and screamed into Koga's smug face: "Of course not, you idiot! Who the hell would let someone do something like that to them on purpose?"

Koga had smiled and shrugged. Then, he'd hoisted his trim frame from the ground and began to put his armor back on. Inuyasha had followed suit, more slowly and carefully because of his sore ass. "Anyhow, see ya 'round," Koga had said once he was fully dressed. He'd spun off in his usual messy dirt whirlwind. Inuyasha had coughed and lay back down. What the hell had just happened?

Inuyasha's reverie was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Koga, standing before him and looking down, smiling. He was stripped to the waist, and Inuyasha could not help but notice how the sweat on his flat-muscled frame glinted in the sun. He shook his head once to clear it, and blurted out, "Finished so soon, reprobate?"

Koga laughed. "Yeah, you really ruined it, Inuyasha. After you showed up, all I could think about was how much more fun it would be to have you again. That jerk didn't even try to fight me. I told him to go home or I'd tell his whole tribe what I'd done to him." He smiled and cocked his head, "You know, once you get used to that inu smell of yours, it's not bad."

Inuyasha leapt up and launched himself at Koga. Koga swiftly sidestepped to avoid the hurtling body of his opponent, but tripped over a rock and fell backwards into the shallow river. Inuyasha scrambled to take advantage of the opportunity, and soon the two were thrashing and rolling, Inuyasha's claws trying to find purchase in the slender wolf's slippery body and Koga wriggling to keep out of harm's way.

"Come on," Inuyasha yapped. "Stop playing games and fight!"

Koga disentangled himself fully and rose into a crouched position. "You wanna get serious, huh, Inuyasha?" Using his enhanced speed, he threw himself at the incensed hanyo and soon had him flat on his back and neatly pinned. "This time," he said, as the stunned Inuyasha struggled and looked up at his vanquisher, "let's try it facing each other." He brought his face an inch from Inuyasha's and licked a wide swath up his cheek. Inuyasha growled fiercely and bucked his hips. His cock was rigid. "Ah, you want me to ride it, huh? Not likely, mutt. But hey, before I fuck you, you wanna kiss?" He brought his lips down on Inuyasha's with crushing force, pressing into him and then prying his mouth open with his tongue. He thrust it around, ran it over Inuyasha's teeth and fangs, tried to engage Inuyasha's own passive tongue, then withdrew. "I've never done that before," Koga said happily, sitting back. "Not bad."

Inuyasha's face was beet red and he longed to be able to punch Koga full in the face. But at the same time, he couldn't help thinking that the stupid wolf just didn't know how to kiss. It was supposed to be gentle and soft, like when Kikyo used to kiss him. He struggled to free an arm while a bemused Koga continued to sit on his groin.

"You're pretty hard down there, dogboy," Koga chuckled. He felt between his own legs. "Heh, me, too."

Inuyasha got his arm loose and grabbed Koga by the hair. "Idiot! This is how you kiss." He pulled him in and pressed their lips together again but less bruisingly than when Koga had forced it, just tight enough to feel the heat and the pressure. He kept his mouth closed for a minute and moved his head minutely, just enough to enjoy the shifting texture. Koga made a soft purring sound and ground gently into Inuyasha's pelvis, and Inuyasha parted his lips and licked Koga's mouth. Koga opened his mouth and awaited Inuyasha's tongue, which the hanyo eagerly offered. The two kissed hungrily, tasting and enjoying each other for long, intense moments, Koga rocking his hips into Inuyasha, and Inuyasha matching the pace with his own. His cock felt so good pressing up like that. He wanted more.

Breaking the kiss, Koga rose to plant an arm on either side of Inuyasha's face. "You want it bad, don't you?"

Inuyasha slammed his hips upward and tossed Koga over his shoulders. The surprised wolf landed with a splash in the river, banging his head on handy wet boulder. Inuyasha sprang up and took in the situation in a glance. He grabbed the dazed wolf by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder. "I'll show you what I want," he smugly told his passive prey, releasing him onto his back on the riverbank. Hoisting his legs and placing them over his shoulders, Inuyasha exposed Koga's vulnerable genitalia and spit into his hand. Rubbing the saliva in, he found himself rigid and panting. Koga's senses were returning, and he made a futile protest as Inuyasha released his erection and poised it to enter the wolf's defenseless body. "Any last requests?" Inuyasha scoffed.

- - - - -

Author's Note: Who else but Inuyasha would actually be capable of hauling off and punching himself in the dick? I am having SO much fun writing this!


	4. Part IV

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Predictable

Part IV

Koga barked out a single syllable that might have been a laugh or an expression of derision. In either case, the sound was swiftly replaced by a howl when Inuyasha thrust forward, forcing his cock into the vaguely saliva-slicked entrance to Koga's outraged body. It stretched the muscle but did not penetrate, and Inuyasha now knew why he had been so torn up by Koga's riotous attack on his body. "Shut up, Koga," snapped Inuyasha, concentrating intently and determined to make this work while he had opportunity. "You did it to me, and I'm going to do it to you." Not one for subtlety or problem-solving, Inuyasha just kept thrusting despite its ineffectiveness and Koga's growled protestations and threats.

When the wolf couldn't stand the futility and pointless pain any longer, he reared back into Inuyasha and threw him off. "Damn it, Inuyasha, you stupid mutt! Can't you even do it right?" Koga rose, brushed off his muddied knees, shook out his wet hair and fur, and stalked off.

"Come back here," Inuyasha huffed, following. "This isn't over yet! I'm gonna do it. Just get back here and lay down!"

Koga sneered. "Ha! No way." He paused to look over his shoulder. "You want me? Come get me." He grinned and winked, then turned and sprinted away.

Inuyasha yelled invectives after him, despite being choked and half-blinded by the damned dirt devil he kicked up behind him. But he pursued.

Koga ran to the spot at the edge of the river where he'd had his curtailed tryst with the black wolf. Inuyasha arrived to find the troublesome yokai bent over to retrieve the little pot of oil that had been left there. Koga did not rise but acknowledged the appearance of his rival-with-benefits by peering through his legs. Reaching a hand to lift the flap of his furred loincover, he grinned hard. "Tempting, huh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snarled assent as he leaped to Koga's backside and stretched out his claws to grab the insufferable little tease by the hips. "Gimme the oil!" he ordered.

Koga easily wriggled from the desperate dog's grip and spun around to sit on his heels before him. "Take it out," he said, pointing at the pole tenting out from Inuyasha's hakama.

With a befuddled expression, Inuyasha reached in and withdrew his erection. Holding it in his fist, he watched as Koga dipped into the pot of oil and coated his nimble fingers with the slippery liquid. Gently, he took Inuyasha's shaft in both hands and began to coat and stroke it. Inuyasha stared and moaned, mesmerized at just how damn good this felt. Why had he never tried this when he masturbated? He'd never thought to use oil…. His thoughts scattered as he was overwhelmed with heavenly sensation. He turned his eyes to Koga's downturned face, and enjoyed the intent look and the way his tongue licked the corner of his mouth as he rubbed Inuyasha and made him even harder. Koga was really into his big thick shaft. Of course he was. Inuyasha let his eyes drift shut and rocked his hips into Koga's skilled grasp.

After a few uncharacteristically quiet and blissful moments, a soft grunt from Koga made Inuyasha open his eyes again. Koga was still stroking him well, but he had removed one hand and put it between his own legs. Inuyasha's eyes widened. The wolf was slathering his own erection with oil, and stroking it at the same pace at which he worked Inuyasha's. And damn, Koga's cock was even bigger and thicker than Inuyasha's! "You like it?" Koga cooed. "Getting it ready for you, mutt."

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbled, unwillingly awed by the sight. He wanted to get his hands on it. Coming to his knees, his shaft still in Koga's massaging hand, he reached out to return the favor.

Koga released his hold and shifted position to lean back on his elbows. "Go on," he encouraged, his voice retaining a cool confidence that made Inuyasha's fur bristle.

But Inuyasha wanted to touch that rigid shaft, and he was going to do it. He crawled over Koga's reclining figure and dipped his fingers into the oil. His cock brushed Koga's skin and he felt electricity ring through his body. Why the hell did this make him feel so damned alive? Who cared. He straddled Koga's legs and sat, bringing both greedy hands to wrap around and pump with greedy abandon.

"Not so rough, Inuyasha," Koga said. Then, as Inuyasha found the right pressure and rhythm, he murmured, "Yeah, nice and easy. That's it."

Inuyasha labored to get it just right. His eyes drifted from his oily hands to Koga's eyes and watched them flicker shut. He grinned at his prowess; he was a quick learner. Yet, his own hard-on strained in the air and demanded attention. It was time for Koga to take it. Swiftly, Inuyasha rose and grabbed Koga's legs. He spread and hoisted them in his hands, and pressed back to expose that ripe dark pucker he needed to fill.

"Hey," Koga said, not protesting nearly enough for Inuyasha's taste. "You sure you know what you're doing now?"

Inuyasha was sick of Koga knowing everything about fucking and never letting Inuyasha just take control. He ignored the words, gripped the wolf's ankles tighter, and brought his oiled head forward.

Koga shrugged.

Inuyasha suspected he'd need to release one ankle to get really lined up right and push it in, but then Koga would get free and probably turn him around and pin him and fuck him again. This was harder than it seemed. He swore and tried to push forward.

Koga wiggled his hips a little and snickered. It was hard to tell whether he was trying to help Inuyasha along or prevent him from entering.

Inuyasha growled, realizing that Koga's shard-enhanced legs could kick him off easily, anytime he wanted. So, he was just taunting again. Inuyasha made sure he was lined up as well as he could be and thrust forward with all his might. Koga was impaled. The wolf yowled loudly enough to make the hills echo. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?" he screamed.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how tight it was. Like he was being squeezed by a ratsnake. He tried to move in and out but, despite the lubricant, he felt stuck. Trapped. And he hated it. He withdrew as forcefully as he had entered.

Koga cried out even louder. "Stupid hanyo bastard!" he roared. "Get off me!" He kicked out at Inuyasha with both feet. Inuyasha tumbled back into the grass and landed in a heap. Koga rose to a crouching position, poised to attack. He barked, "I can't believe I let you do that! I knew you were only good for taking it!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so tight you almost squeezed it off me!"

Koga launched himself as Inuyasha rose to meet the attack. A shard-powered foot smashed into the side of his face before he could react and he was hurtled backwards, sliding on his back until he thudded to a stop at the end of a trench he'd dug up with his own buffeted body. He hauled himself up and threw himself at Koga, claws extended and uttering a blood-curdling war cry. Koga quirked an eyebrow and briskly sidestepped, watching the mutt sail by. But his triumphant grin was shortlived, as Inuyasha's hand caught his tail on the way past and held tight. Koga was dragged backwards by it and flung into a tree, to which Inuyasha deftly pinned him. Faces inches apart, Inuyasha half-snarled, half-begged: "Let me do it to you, Koga. Show me how."

Koga's smile suggested he liked the request and, particularly, the tone in which it was made. "Ok, mutt. But first you gotta suck it."

"No way!" bawled Inuyasha. "That's disgusting."

"Bet you'd do it for your brother."

"Whaa-what?!"

"I see the way he looks at you. That inuyokai is scary. Scary-hot."

"You're sick, Koga," said Inuyasha with finality, though his emotions were beyond chaotic. Was it worse that Koga had a thing for Sesshomaru or that Koga thought Sesshomaru had a thing for Inuyasha? How the hell had this gotten so weird. All he wanted to do was win a fight, just one fight, against Koga. And now all of this.

"So, you gonna do it?"

Inuyasha looked down to see Koga's erection making his furpiece jump. "Do what?" he said, feeling dizzy.

"Put it in your mouth, idiot. Just suck it, then I'll let you do me. I promise." He smiled his wolfy smile and put his hand beneath his loincloth.

"Damn it, Koga, come on—"

"But don't use your teeth."

"Koga," Inuyasha whined.

"Ok, ok. I'll let you. But you gotta do it the way I say."

Inuyasha nodded assent. Anything to get the ache in his balls to let up by sticking it to Koga good.

"Lay down," Koga ordered.

"What? Hey, that's not what I want…."

"Trust me," said Koga, and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's for a mindblowing kiss that showed Inuyasha exactly how quickly the little wolf could learn what his partner liked. This guy was a pro. Inuyasha practically swooned and sank to his knees. "Now lie down, open your robes, and hold out that stake in your pants."

Despite his best instincts (which he so often ignored), Inuyasha bared himself for Koga and lay back. He was at full attention as Koga's gaze swept his frame. Tossing away his fur, Koga took more oil and lubricated himself as Inuyasha watched. He slipped in a finger, then two, and then three, biting his lip as he relaxed and opened himself. Inuyasha was rigid and captivated by the sight. When Koga poised his body and began to lower himself, Inuyasha held his breath and let his head drop back. First, he felt himself press into and through tight opening, muscles squeezing him but letting him pass. Then, deeper, the oil letting Koga smoothly lower himself an inch or so at a time. And slowly, so slowly, Inuyasha was being enveloped by the slick, warm cavity until he was hilted inside, Koga sitting fully on his lap. Inuyasha opened his eyes and grabbed Koga's hips, groaning with such pleasure he thought he'd burst right then.

Before he could take control, however, Koga began to ride him in earnest. He placed his hands on Inuyasha's chest for leverage, and began to raise and lower his hips with Shikon jewel-enhanced power. Inuyasha cried out "Stop!" but Koga did not listen. It might be Inuyasha's shaft in Koga's body, but Koga was in charge. He fucked Inuyasha fast and rough, bruising his pelvis with each downstroke. Soon, he arched his back and took his erection in his hand and continued to impale himself on Inuyasha's rock hardness. He stroked himself rapidly while Inuyasha protested. Inuyasha's backside was crushed into the rocky dirt. His hips felt as if they were broken. And though he remained stiffer than he'd ever remembered being in his life, he also felt as if his shaft was being rubbed raw. "Koga!" he shouted, digging his claws into the wolf's chest and pushing him away.

Koga needed little more encouragement to climax, but the sweet, sharp pain of Inuyasha's nails did the trick. He pumped forth his liquid release, eyes shut tight and head tipped back to howl his pleasure to the sky above.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was the recipient of that fluid treasure, all over his chest and even his neck and chin. He hadn't reached orgasm himself, and with a chest full of sticky wolf spunk, he certainly wasn't going to. "Bastard," he ground out, erection wilting, and pushed the yokai punk off his body. He supposed he should be grateful that stuff wasn't on his face or in his hair. Koga yelped as he was vacated and toppled from his seat.

Slipping out of the rest of his clothes hastily, Inuyasha dragged himself over to the river and jumped in. With the speed that cold water and cooling Koga seed demanded, he scrubbed himself clean. Koga, stretching and scratching his stomach, joined him. "That was more fun than I thought, Inuyasha. You want me to help you finish now?" He reached a hand out to grasp Inuyasha's flaccid member.

Inuyasha grabbed Koga wrist and bent his arm up and back sharply. "Don't touch me, you mangy lying wolf," he bit out between gritted teeth.

Koga did not resist, but used the opportunity to get even closer. He bent his head forward and licked Inuyasha's throat. "Aw, come on, Inuyasha. I'm just getting started."

Inuyasha pushed him away. "No," he snapped, and headed back to his clothes.

"Are you sure?" asked Koga.

"YES!" Inuyasha roared. "More than fucking sure."

"Well, if you're really sure…how about we go find your brother and see what he's up to?"

- - -

Author's Notes: Dare I write a Part V, in which Koga leads the hapless Inuyasha to pay a call on the "scary-hot" Sesshomaru? Review and advise me!

P.S. Kitz and uwohali: I hope you'll forgive me for pulling the rug out from Inuyasha's poor uke ass…again! I just love his cocky (pardon the pun) ass on the bottom.


	5. Part V

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note: Thanks to the wonderful reviewers encouraging me to write more on this crazy story. It's impossible to even _consider_ letting you down. (Well, my writing may, but my desire to please and excite you won't!) And particular thanks to the creative and quick mind of **Sakura-2652**, who offered me several wonderful possible scenario ideas for adding Sesshomaru to the mix. What I have here isn't particularly what she had in mind, but her great ideas definitely helped inspire what follows and how quickly I wrote it.

Predictable

Part V

Inuyasha's willingness to follow the Koga as he set off to discover Sesshomaru's current whereabouts proved to the wolf without doubt that the mutt was as hungry for a taste of the elusive inuyokai as he was. They ran together, side by side, swift and equally alert to sniffing out their quarry.

Though he had a headache he couldn't really explain (too much blood going to his indefatigable erection, perhaps), Koga had rarely felt so full of himself. He'd kept the upper-hand with Inuyasha despite letting him stick it in him, and the pup seemed now entirely in his thrall. He hadn't made a wisecrack or demanded payback since they left the riverbank. Truth be told, Koga was actually enjoying the pleasure of his company, especially on this incredibly arousing little journey. It was hard to say what he most wanted to happen first:

Koga watching Sesshomaru on Inuyasha? Hmm.

Sesshomaru watching Koga on Inuyasha? Maybe.

Sesshomaru on Koga on Inuyasha. More like it.

Koga on Sesshomaru on Inuyasha. Yeah. That was it.

The possibilities were unending, of course, and the contemplation of them was unbelievable. He turned to glance at Inuyasha. The hanyo's hair was streaming back from his pale heart-shaped face. Koga was really getting to like the look of him. But better still was his elder brother, so lofty and always in control. Koga wished he could direct others with such a powerful aura and so few words. He'd love to have cool stripes on his face like that, too. But when he'd painted some on once and called it "war marks," the idiots in his pack had laughed at him. So, he hadn't done it again. He just wore his headband and tied his hair back. It was a good look for him, and kept the sweat out of his eyes during battles. Anyway, at least he and Sesshomaru both had great pointed ears. Inuyasha's fuzzy tufts were good for pulling on, but they didn't look dignified. And Sesshomaru had that fur at his shoulder while Koga had his tail. Inuyasha just couldn't compete. Poor little hanyo. Still, he was fun. Sesshomaru would take more effort to control, definitely. But Koga was up to the challenge.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and called Koga out of his daydream. He dropped to his hands and knees and sniffed the ground. "He's been through this forest recently, probably only a few hours ago. We should get to him soon."

Koga nodded. "You think he's gonna be as up for this as we are, Inuyasha?"

"Hard to tell with him. Last time I ran into him he made a big show of threatening to kill me and flew off. But when everyone else was asleep, he came back and gave it to me good."

"What!" Koga exploded. "He did _what_?! I thought you said you hadn't…that you and Sesshomaru weren't…that you didn't…" he stammered. "What the hell, Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha just smiled and wiggled his hips provocatively. "Yeah, well…" he drawled. "You like me better all innocent and outraged, eh, Koga?" He winked.

"I can't believe this, you jerk. I am so gonna make you pay…"

"I'd settle for making me sore," smirked Inuyasha. He reached forward and took Koga's bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down gently. Koga's tanned cheeks blushed hotly. Inuyasha released him. "Didn't you want to find Sesshomaru?" He turned and ran off, giving a good view of his tight behind as he passed.

"Damn it, mutt," Koga huffed, taking off after him. That lying hanyo was damned good at faking it. And he was damn tight, too. Koga cursed himself for not having guessed that Inuyasha was no novice with guys. And he fumed at being jealous as hell that Inuyasha was getting it on with Sesshomaru. He should have known! Meanwhile, he wished his own erection would go down so it didn't chafe so badly against his loincloth as he ran. Or at least if the stupid headache would go away.

A short time later, the two arrived at a clearing, and Inuyasha stopped again. He put out a hand to halt Koga beside him. He called out: "Hey, Sesshomaru, come out and fight, you coward." To Koga, he whispered, "Calling him a 'coward' is our code for him to send that stupid Jaken and the kid away so we can be alone. But I'm not sure how he'll react to you. Why don't you hide over there?" Inuyasha pointed to some overgrown shrubbery behind them. "I'll let him know you're here once I'm sure he's in the right mood. And you'll have a good view, whatever happens."

Koga did as Inuyasha asked, but he didn't know why. He was all out of sorts. This wasn't what he had in mind at all, and he felt like he'd totally lost control of the situation. Still, there was a good chance he'd get to see Sesshomaru ram the hell out of Inuyasha, and that was worth the trip, even if the damn dog brothers did get it on all the time.

Sesshomaru emerged from the woods, looking as proud and untouchably gorgeous as Koga remembered him. He was so damn tall and pale and mysterious. Koga's erection returned as quickly as it had vanished when Inuyasha banished him to the bushes. He wanted the yokai naked, backside in the air, Koga's teeth in that damn fur on his shoulder as he pounded away. He could only imagine how sweet that tight hole would feel. Though deceived by Inuyasha, he was certain Sesshomaru was a virgin back there. And he wanted it.

"Inuyasha, how dare you approach me as an equal? Your immature taunts just hasten your demise." Sesshomaru vaulted into the air, and Inuyasha met his attack. Both had claws outstretched as their bodies collided. When they came to earth, it was in a standing clench so tight it made Koga gasp for breath. Their claws rent each others robes and dug into slender shoulderblades. Sesshomaru bent his head forward and showed his fangs. Inuyasha arched back to meet his eyes and the two crushed their mouths together in a snarled embrace.

Koga had no other option while watching this than to grab his rigid shaft and stroke. He hadn't seen anything this ferociously hot since the last time he'd decreed a pack orgy. And even that was weak as water compared to the sweet anticipation of knowing he was about to see Sesshomaru strip and take that uke Inuyasha from behind. That his headache was fading was the clincher for a glorious voyeuristic experience. And after that? Who knew what that gorgeous Sesshomaru might give up to a confident and experienced yokai like him, especially after he drained himself a bit on the mutt.

When the brothers broke the kiss, Koga noted the traces of smeared blood on their lips, and glistening ruby droplets in their claws and on their backs. _These boys play rough_, thought Koga. _But I'm up for it_. As he endeavored to convince himself he could live up to that promise, Sesshomaru began to disrobe. And it wasn't just a quick strip-down. No, he made each item's removal a graceful exhibition. No other demon could blend power and grace the way Sesshomaru did. Though he hated himself for a reaction that was tantamount to hero worship, Koga could not help himself. Just the way he gently set his shoulder armor down and the agility of his slender fingers as they slowly undid the sash at his waist left Koga drooling.

Looking over at Inuyasha, he saw that the sensuous display was as captivating to the horny dog as it was to him. His hand cupped his genitals firmly as he watched, and a lascivious grin spread across his face. Let the whelp enjoy: soon it would be he who would be stripping for his dominant sibling, and Koga would have the best possible view of the show.

Yet, once Sesshomaru stood in his full naked glory, skin almost iridescent in its pale beauty and cock of godly proportions and firmness, Inuyasha did not undress. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest and beckoned Sesshomaru forward with a quietly menacing "Come." And Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog Demon, Lord of the Western Lands, and the sexiest daiyokai in history, obeyed. He came to stand before Inuyasha, head bowed, and then knelt before him and began to open Inuyasha's hakama with his mouth.

Koga's jaw dropped so far and so hard he thought he might never close his mouth again. _No_, he told himself firmly. _This is not happening. It can't be._ He squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head, then opened them again. Sesshomaru had released Inuyasha's hard column from within the red folds of his garment and was beginning to move his mouth down its silken length. It was definitely bigger than Koga had remembered it, and he gaped at Sesshomaru's impressive ability to throat it without hesitation. When Inuyasha's hands came up to thread through his brother's hair and force his head down, Koga reeled with both horror and fascination.

This torture did not last long. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru up by his hair and gazed down into his upturned face. He issued another calm command: "On your knees." And Sesshomaru obeyed.

Koga felt his heart would explode in his chest if his pulse raced any faster. He realized he was stroking himself furiously and facing a torrent of both disbelief and desperate desire. He wanted to be Inuyasha, using Sesshomaru so powerfully and so perfectly. But he also wanted it to be Sesshomaru who was doing this to the mutt not the other way around. And, most secretly of all, a tiny part of himself wanted that mutt to be putting Koga himself on his knees.

Sesshomaru turned away from Inuyasha and onto his hands and knees. He pressed his chest to the earth and hiked the perfect tight globes of his derriere high. Inuyasha took his saliva-soaked cock and placed it between Sesshomaru's cheeks. And then Sesshomaru began to push back. Koga felt the climax hit him like a landslide…

…And then he regained consciousness as Hakkaku poured a skin full of water over his head. "Koga, wake up," he urged.

Ginta chimed in: "Are you all right, Koga? You've got a bump on the back of your head like someone hit you from behind. Was it that stinking hanyo Inuyasha? I bet it was. That idiot. We'll get back at him. Wait and see."

"Yeah, just tell us when, Koga, and we'll go get him," rejoined Hakkaku. "We'll finish him off and get that Kagome for you for once and for all."

Koga forced the voices of his loyal but annoying followers into the background as he tried to reconstruct what had happened. He felt the welt gingerly. It was raw and tender, and his head throbbed. All at once it came back to him. It was the result of a lucky and unexpected punch Inuyasha gave when Koga suggested going to see Sesshomaru. Then he must have left. The bastard. Just wait until next time.

- - - -

Note: Hope DemonLadySesshomaru can forgive me for this "OMG, Sesshomaru is uke!" tease!

Author's Weird Observation: When did I decide the word "cock" would not be used in this story, and why? I always use that word in my erotic writing. It's really getting difficult to keep coming up with words that aren't either unarousing (penis, wiener) or too metaphoric (pillar, column, staff). And why am I avoiding "ass," too. Something about not getting so "contemporary" that I lose the feel of the era? Good golly, that's a pretty feeble answer. I mean, it's not like I'm not using "fuck" or avoiding graphic detail. Oh well. Hope you like it like it is!


	6. PART VI1

© Salome Wilde, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note: Oh, this hot nonsense could go on forever. Here's a tease chapter to get in the mood for more wolf-on-dog or even dog-on-wolf action. (To thicken the sauce, I'm adding Miroku's perspective and insights. Just a touch of character depth before the lemon takes over again in Part VI.2.)

Predictable

Part VI.1

"Hey, mutt!" Koga bellowed, leaping into view. "I hear you let Kagome get injured in battle yesterday. That right?"

"Shut up, idiot!" Inuyasha blustered. "You have no idea what you're talking about. She's fine now."

"Now?" Koga scoffed. You're supposed to be taking care of her for me. You call letting Naraku's pathetic demons draw blood 'taking care of her'?"

"Drawing _your_ blood would be the best way to take care of her, you troublemaking jerk," Inuyasha boasted.

"In your dreams," Koga mocked.

Looking on in exasperation, Sango leaned over and whispered to Miroku, "Have you noticed that Koga hasn't so much as glanced at Kagome yet? I think he prefers fighting with Inuyasha to courting Kagome."

Miroku smirked. "I'd definitely say you're right about his…uh…preference." The monk had noticed the sparks between Koga and Inuyasha over time and began to wonder if the intensity of their interactions had perhaps always been more about each other than Kagome. He looked over at her. Despite the bandage around her right hand, she was definitely balling it into a fist, along with her uninjured appendage. He could see that she was about to command Inuyasha to sit, and he winced in anticipation of the uproar that would follow. The little priestess did so enjoy that control. And though his own "preference" was for human not demon and for female human at that, he definitely understood the implications of what was happening here as a man in ways that his female companions apparently did not. The rawness of their connection was captivating. He reached out a hand and gently stroked Sango's bottom. The pain of her hard slap in reply was sweet encouragement, and he enjoyed the false humility of his apology as much as the grope and the smack.

"The only dreams I have are ones are ones where there are no filthy wolves in the world to get in my way!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging forward, claws out, aiming for Koga's throat.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, and Miroku noticed the satisfaction on her lips. Sango did not take her eyes off Inuyasha as he crashed to earth, swearing. And if Koga did not have an erection under that fur piece, he would never trust his eyes again. He sighed. Why was it that everyone called him the lewd one?

Koga laughed. "Good one, Kagome! That put the mouthy mutt in his place!" His eyes sparkled, and he stamped his foot.

"Koga-kun!" Kagome snapped. "Stop taunting Inuyasha. Here: you can see that my hand is only slightly wounded. It was only an attempt to stop me from firing the arrow, and I will be fine." She blushed like the schoolgirl she was. "Thank you for worrying about me, Koga-kun."

_Of course I worry_, thought Koga. _Who else will sniff out more jewel shards for me and my pack?_ He noticed that he was finding it harder and harder to keep professing love to Kagome. Why did the stupid girl not wonder why he wasn't just claiming her? How much lamer could his excuses be for leaving her here with Inuyasha and that mongrel pack? "I will have to be around to protect you more," he found himself saying, taking her hand. But out of the corner of his eye, it was the prone form of Inuyasha he watched. "Let me make that mangy dog pay for failing you, Kagome," he growled.

Miroku rolled his eyes. Despite the slap, Sango had not left his side. Now she turned to him. "What is going on here?" she whispered.

"Just what you think, Sango-chan. Kagome is not the center of this triangle," Miroku said with a wink. "Inuyasha is."

Sango gasped. _So strong and yet so inexperienced_, thought Miroku, enjoying the small sound. Perhaps it was that combination of traits that had so long kept him both interested and unwilling to make intimate demands of her. He cherished her guilelessness and loathed the idea of tampering casually with her fierce self-protectiveness. Beyond a spicy touch of outrage at his superficially wandering hand, that is. Their time would come, and there were plenty of opportunities to proposition—and even be accepted by—the occasional village maiden, enamored of his gentle good looks and holy disposition. Let him savor the unique dance he and Sango did together…as they now savored the unique spectacle of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga.

Inuyasha struggled, ineffectually, to rise; the effect of the beads denied his best efforts. No matter how many times she forced him down this way, Miroku noted, he would not submit. Whether it was his craggy screeching or a futile flailing of limbs, there was no acceptance, no recognition that he would do better to pause, collect his thoughts, and behave in a manner that would command the priestess's respect—or at least her forbearance. Still, that was more easily said than done. Perhaps he, like the monk, enjoyed the punishment as much as the transgression. Certainly, neither of them were repentant sorts. If Koga was baiting him for more than casual taunting, Miroku was certain he'd be disappointed. No way that hanyo boy was going to take it lying down.

"Perhaps you should go now, Koga-kun," Kagome said with an ingratiating smile, touching Koga's arm. She took pride in being the peacemaker of the group, in knowing Inuyasha could be tamed by her, and in having the others' respect for her ability with the bow and miraculous jewel shard-finding powers. She was also tickled by Koga fawning. Why couldn't Inuyasha do the same, darn him? Even though she had all these skills and popularity, she didn't get cocky and obnoxious. Why did Inuyasha? True, Koga had kidnapped and threatened her, but he was sorry and was sweet and solicitous now. Too bad Inuyasha couldn't learn from his good manners.

Koga bowed and left Kagome's side. Striding by Inuyasha, he casually kicked dirt in his earthbound face and offered a toothy grin. "I'll be fifty paces into the forest, mutt," he said in a low voice. "Come and get me, if you have the balls."

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha roared, still writhing against the effects of the necklace.

"You think you're hanyo enough, dog?" he laughed, and made his way into the forest.


	7. Part VI2

© Salome Wilde, 2008

© Salome Wilde, 2008

Author's Note: Ok, so the last chapter bored you (1 review!). Chikusho! Well, I happened to like the addition of Miroku's perspective, but fine. So you're hard to please. Being more uke than Seme as a writer, here's some sex, you greedy beasts. And if I don't get reviews this time, the story is going on hiatus! (Ooh, that sounded quite Seme, no?)

Also: As I wrote this, I kept fighting with myself over whether to actually let Inuyasha learn something about desire or just get to the lemon…again. I've decided to compromise. Here's Inuyasha's attempt to learn, blended with some hot-n-humorous (tm) wolf/dog oral sex action.

Predictable

Part VI.2

Once he could get up, Inuyasha ramped up the bravado, cursed out Kagome for taking Koga's side again, damned Miroku and Sango for their unwillingness to take his side, and kicked Shippo—because he could. Shippo screamed and ran to Kagome, Sango offered a "Why me?" face, Miroku bowed his head (and snickered into his hands), and Kagome made clear she wasn't above making Inuyasha sit again and withholding the ramen for a month. Inuyasha stomped off, certain he'd given himself convincing reason to chase his nemesis. He was equally certain that the others hadn't seen his erection growing as he took his hasty exit.

As he stalked through the forest, counting his steps and sniffing out his prey, he couldn't help but notice that his senses felt particularly alive. The breeze toyed with his thick, coarse hair, making him shudder. The earth was moist and cradled his feet with every step. His hard-on was brushed rhythmically by his clothing. And the air smelled rich and fecund; even the increasingly strong stench of wolf didn't lessen its allure. A fleeting image rushed through him: Koga's lips pressed to his, eagerly urging his mouth open to offer his sweet, sharp wolf's tongue. He began to run, unable to fully convince himself that he was not an obedient little dog, panting after a treat, but increasingly unconcerned about anything but getting his hands on Koga.

When at last (and in truth it was only about three minutes) he reached his destination, he found Koga lying, naked, beneath the shade of a tree. Hands folded beneath his head, his eyes were softly closed, and the smile on his face was positively beatific. Dappled by the sunlight through the leaves, his tanned flesh beckoned to Inuyasha. Touch me, Koga's body cried out. Inuyasha was awed at the sight, at the wolf's careless, relaxed posture. He showed not the slightest apprehension at leaving his body so vulnerable in Inuyasha's presence. The bastard didn't even open his eyes.

Koga's hand casually reached out and fastened itself to the semi-hardness between his legs. Eyes still closed, he began to stroke. "Feels good," he murmured. "Especially with you watching, mutt."

The combination of condescension and desire Koga presented so calmly hit Inuyasha with anything but calm. Like the kickback of Tetsusaiga's wind scar, his softly spoken words smashed Inuyasha full in the chest and drove him on. It was so fucking good to hate him and want him and then to have him…though too damn much on the wolf's terms. How the hell would he ever turn the tables and have Koga panting for him the way he was panting now?

"Well, don't just stand there," cooed Koga. "Come and touch it."

Inuyasha's feet carried him to Koga's side. He stood, looking down, and found himself salivating. Was it possible he wanted to suck that thing? No, damn it. No fucking way.

Koga slid the foreskin back and squeezed himself. Inuyasha stared as a thick, clear droplet leaked from the slitted head. Two fingers from Koga's other hand came up and wiped it clean, then brought the liquid to his lips and sucked them clean. He pumped and squeezed again, with similar result. This time, though, the fingers that dipped into the nectar were held out for Inuyasha.

Without thinking, Inuyasha bent forward and took the slender digits into his mouth. He sucked the nearly-tasteless fluid and kept his eyes on Koga's. The wolf seemed to like this, and Inuyasha liked his liking it. He suckled firmly, scraped his teeth along them, twisted his tongue around and through them. And Koga froze. The yokai seemed spellbound. Yes: this was good. This was what he wanted. Ok, it should have been Koga sucking his fingers. But, thought Inuyasha with more sophistication than many would have deemed him capable, maybe being the one in power wasn't just about who did what to whom. Just maybe.

This subtle logic (or rationalization, you be the judge) brought Inuyasha—fingers still held in his warm, wet mouth—slowly to a seated position beside Koga. He released them and straightened his back as he watched Koga watching him, noting that the wolf had stopped stroking himself. Trying out his new theory, he demanded, "Feed me more," and waited for Koga's reaction.

The wolf's usual smirk was nowhere to be seen, and this in itself made Inuyasha hard as a rock. Here he was, giving orders, and Koga was neither laughing at him nor attempting to push him around. Koga looked down at himself, and earnestly wrung forth another drop of the opalescent liquid, then passed his fingers through it and held them out for Inuyasha.

Like a king on a throne, Inuyasha parted his lips and allowed Koga to rise onto an elbow and place his fingers gingerly inside. Inuyasha sucked them softly, and seemed to impress Koga no less than he impressed himself with his own restraint. The urgency of his straining erection, however, threatened to topple him from his presumed seat of power. He needed more, and he needed it now. Removing Koga's fingers by grabbing his wrist, he followed through by taking hold of his other wrist, then pressed down until the wolf's arms were pinned at his side. The fragile reasoning he had only begun to develop wasn't easy to sustain beyond knowing what he wanted and knowing he was going to get it. But that was enough. He held Koga in place while he brought his mouth to the head of the shaft before him then swallowed it down.

Koga grunted and grimaced but did not fight the nails that dug into his wrists. He loved how horny and bothered the damn mutt got around him. Just expose the wild little hanyo to the least bit of lupine desire and he was off and running. That mouth felt delicious, hot and slick and so eager. He couldn't dig his hands into Inuyasha's thick mass of hair, but he could buck his hips enough to make the ride sweet. Fangs suddenly grazed his sensitive flesh and he winced. He held himself back from the command of "Watch it, mutt" that he was about to make, knowing that an enraged Inuyasha was too likely a dangerous result when he was in so vulnerable a position. No, he would hold back on the taunting until the time was right…for both of them.

As Inuyasha sucked, Koga carefully raised a leg so it slipped between Inuyasha's and soon he basked in the doubled rhythm of oral gratification and a humped leg. What a dog Inuyasha truly was. And how fun it was to encourage and lead him on. The shaft pressing against his thigh was so hard and so ready for action. He tested Inuyasha's determination to keep him pinned and found that his attention was now focused on sucking and riding Koga's thigh. Thus, he gently slipped his wrist free and raised himself enough to slide it into Inuyasha's hakama and around that waiting erection. He loved being able to control the pace at which the hanyo humped and sucked through the rate at which he stroked, and soon got exactly what he needed to approach climax.

Inuyasha was lost in sensation, no longer able to tell where his body ended and Koga's began. He knew the wolf had his hand down his pants, and he knew he had his mouth around Koga's shaft. And he knew it all felt right. Life was good. Being a greedy creature, though, he also knew it could feel even better if that hand of Koga's were exchanged for his mouth. Mustering his newfound confidence, he swapped his own mouth for his hand so he could speak.

Koga cried out in a voice that sounded decidedly angry. "Damn it, Inuyasha, I was about to spew!" Inuyasha was thunderstruck. First, why had he not known the mangy wolf was about to let go? Second, why did he _again_ sound like _he _was the one in control here? Why the hell did this keep happening?! Inuyasha squeezed Koga's erection as if to crush it and, in a voice that was more properly heard on the battlefield with a phallic sword the size of a daiyokai tooth in hand, he howled "SUCK MY DICK!"

Koga reacted instinctively. With that fist squashing him, a climax was out of the question at the moment, and he was not only shocked but a little afraid. He wasn't sure whether he was more concerned about having his most treasured body part mauled (his tail ran a close second, but his cock was definitely first) or about Inuyasha's yelling, that would quickly bring his friends running if he could not swiftly pacify the frenzied moron. He turned quickly onto his side and began to lick and suck. Truth be told, he found no displeasure in giving the occasional oral gift. And right now, as Inuyasha relaxed his iron grip and began to stroke him, a shared oral experience sounded positively explosive. He swirled his tongue around the shaft as he moved his mouth up and down, sucking softly then more aggressively as Inuyasha began to buck his hips. When he felt he truly had the little mutt under his spell, he risked removing his mouth to speak.

While his hand continued to milk, he used his sweetest uke voice to get what he wanted. "Suck me, too, Inuyasha?" he begged. He wouldn't make himself say "please" unless absolutely necessary, and he knew Inuyasha well enough to suspect it wouldn't be. And lo and behold, he reflected as Inuyasha dove down to devour him again, it wasn't.

Koga manipulated their positions for comfort and ease of sucking. Inuyasha would likely have stayed in whatever twisted position he first took. (So very much that dog had to learn, Koga thought, and how rewarding to be his teacher.) Both then gave themselves over to the simultaneous pleasures of giving and receiving, of displaying prowess and enjoying the excess. In Inuyasha's case, "prowess" was exaggerating, though what he lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm. And, from Koga's perspective, in a deliciously deep desire to please.

Inuyasha, by contrast, felt himself fully in control, having gotten Koga to shake with fear and then beg for it. He might even let the wolf get off this time. He reveled in the talents of that horny yokai, amazed at his ability to keep him so aroused and so close to climax without taking him over the edge. He did his best to offer the same, sucking gently then firmly, using his tongue and trying not to scrape overmuch with his teeth—just enough to feel him shiver. And keeping his attention split between his own aching need and Koga's was the perfect balance to stop from peaking too soon.

Lost in their competitive bliss, neither noticed the silent approach of Sesshomaru. Reflected in his large, implacable eyes—so catlike yet all inuyokai—one would never have guessed at the spectacle he was silently watching.


	8. Part VII

Author's Note: I cannot believe I've let this story sit since March. I won't beg forgiveness; I'll just try to earn it with the chapter below and promise to do better in future. By the way, since writing the previous chapters, I've changed my preferred spelling (adding the u for the long o sound since I can't figure out how to put the line over the o – in words like yokai/youkai, etc.); am sure no one cares but me!

Salome Wilde 09/08

Predictable

Part VII

"Horny bitches," Sesshoumaru remarked dispassionately, after watching the scene before him for long moments. The way his brother slurped and groaned as he humped the air. The slick and hungry efficiency of the full-lipped wolf mouth. How he could so easily grab that dog by the ears and gag him with a _real_ prick. How he could take that fleabitten ookami by the tail and make him howl for mercy, crammed full of daiyoukai cock."Pathetic pups," he added when they did not immediately respond, the control in his voice and his gaze entirely belied by the stiffening of his ample dogdick, which he quickly took in hand through his soft, impeccably shiny white hakama.

At last he received the attention his status merited, as Inuyasha released Kouga's slender member with an audible pop and Kouga relinquished the hanyou's tool with more grace but equal speed. Two pairs of baffled eyes blinked up at him. "Sesshoumaru," Kouga gasped, with obvious awe. "Oh fuck," Inuyasha grunted, overwhelmed. The dreams of dominance both held in their separate ways were gone in an instant, as the power of tall, elegant youkai—not to mention the enormous bulge he squeezed beneath his silken garment—hit home. He sounded like control personified; he looked like the world's most beautiful god; and he smelled like supremacy made flesh.

Sesshoumaru smiled inside, loving his ability to shoot forth a hormonal cocktail of potent scent, and at how easily the whelps absorbed it through their every pore. His cock strained as he studied the way the boys' own dicks reached toward him. "Come worship, children," he beckoned, swiftly easing from aggression to generosity as he envisaged Inuyasha licking his ass while he took the wolf from behind. And he licked his lips, knowing he would feast upon his own seed from that ookami flesh thereafter. The Lord of the Western Lands was both a determined and greedy fuck.

Almost as if in a trance, Inuyasha and Kouga rose in unison, and padded softly toward Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai did not move, did not shift is gaze except to look from one supplicant to the other in pleasure as he rubbed his precious, blunt-headed cock.

"Dammit," Kouga muttered as they approached, "how does he _do_ this?" He tried to imagine bending the lithesome lord over and doing him, but the picture would no longer form in his mind. All he could see was himself doing the bending. "Fuuuck," he whispered through gritted teeth. His prick ached for it.

Inuyasha moaned. "I dunno," he replied from a corner of his mouth, "but I _gotta_ learn…"

Sesshoumaru pointed to the earth before him, and Inuyasha and Kouga could not help but come to their knees for him. "Such obedient bitches," he said softly, indulgently. "Which of you would like to untie my obi for me?" He poured forth dominant scent like Kagura ejaculated: thoroughly and inescapably.

Inuyasha gave a little growl, recognizing the outrage of being pitted against Kouga, who had gone far too swiftly from rival for Kagome to rival for status to rival for Sesshoumaru's favor.

Sesshoumaru offered a snarl that silenced the little sound instantly. "Very well, brother-bitch, let Kouga receive my favor, then. Unfasten my obi, wolf, and take the gift of my cock into your unworthy hands."

Kouga's fingers were nimble and quick, and soon the hakama was parted and he beheld the glory of a cock so big it made the eyes water just to look at it. He let out a long, audible sigh, and took it into his sweaty palms. How long had he wanted to touch that beast? To worship it? His whole life seemed to narrow to this moment of triumph. A clear jewel of pre-cum balanced at the cock's tip. His eyes flashed to Sesshoumaru's in a gaze of entreaty he would have been horrified to acknowledge as his own if he had witnessed it.

"You may," Sesshoumaru replied to the unspoken request, every inch the priest to his altar boy.

Inuyasha's tongue peeked out as Kouga claimed his prize. _Dammit_, he fumed to himself. He did not know if he was more appalled at Kouga's victory or the lameness of waiting in line to lick his brother's tree trunk of a cock! But he could not look away.

"Good boy," Sesshoumaru enthused. "Show me what more you can do with that sharp little tongue." He reached out his slender fingers and gripped Kouga by the ponytail, then pulled him in.

Kouga, awed but never one to be caught offguard, stretched his mouth wide to take in the monstercock he was offered, and let himself be guided. Down a little, then off; down a little further, then up: slowly but surely, he engulfed that impossibly thick shaft like the slutty wolf he was. Sesshoumaru offered a groan of satisfaction that made the wolf's cock strain and leak with need.

Inuyasha panted as he watched. So impressive was Kouga's skill—and only moments ago it was devoted to his cock, his pleasure! His frustration at last burst the bubble of Sesshoumaru's aura, and he ground his teeth at what a dupe he had become. Damn Kouga's dexterity! Damn Sesshoumaru's control! He was a son of the Great Dog Demon, too, wasn't he? He was better than any stinky, fur-clad ookami, right? He rose with an impressive rumble in his chest, and came to stand behind Kouga. In a flash, he hiked up the wolf's passive ass and was pumping his hard cock in his fist. He was unwilling to look up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, but the pompous youkai wasn't protesting either. He spit down on himself and poised to enter, almost disbelieving that he was getting away with this.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with pleasure. Though Inuyasha was a pathetic hanyou, he was also his brother and perhaps, after all, his father's son. Why not. As Kouga began to show signs of discomfort at what was transpiring behind him, Sesshoumaru shoved his cock home to pin the wolf in place. He watched with interest as his brother began to force his dick into that tight little wolf ass…


End file.
